


Struck By Cupid's Arrow

by TheWeepingMonk



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Listen Idk Anything About The Witcher Outside Of The Show Okay, Listen This Was Just A Dumb Lil Idea I Had Bc Of Valentine's Day, M/M, Set In An Unspecific Time, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: "Um, Geralt," Jaskier says. "I think I may have been struck by Cupid's arrow."Geralt huffs, and rolls his eyes. "Is this your way of saying the bar wench is your new muse?"Jaskier's hand grips onto his shoulder tightly. "It's more of a safety precaution so you won't punch me in the face when I tell you just how lovely Yennefer looks today."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied Yennefer/Geralt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Struck By Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed in editing!!

Geralt says nothing as he listens to Yennefer talk about a rumor she caught wind of because Jaskier does it for him. 

"So love spells are being used in some remote village. What does it matter to us?" Jaskier questions as he pulls on his doublet.

"The source of the magic is said to be a vile creature feasting on those who fall under it's spell." Yennefer tells him. "Numerous people have been reported as missing."

"Again, why is it our business?" Jaskier asks. 

Yennefer takes a step towards Geralt. "I am asking for your help, Geralt."

Geralt really resents the way his defenses crumple under her gaze. "I won't hesitate to give it if only you'll explain why you want to intervene."

Yennefer hesitates a moment, then says, "An old friend of mine is among those missing. I wish to investigate, and I would have to have your bard's IQ to go alone."

Geralt exchanges a look with Jaskier who immediately frowns. " _Geralt –_ "

"We'll help you," Geralt says, looking to Yennefer once more. 

Yennefer's lips twitch with the smallest of smiles as Jaskier splutters in protest. "I can't portal us to the village itself. Whatever magic the beast uses prevents me, but I can take us to the bottom of the mountain."

Geralt nods. 

Jaskier complains the entire journey, picking petty little fights with Yennefer who manages to best him with her wit every time. Geralt finds it amusing, and he has to suppress his smiles lest Jaskier pout about them later. 

The village is empty when they reach it, but the sound of laughter echoes off the cobblestones and lead them to a large tavern. The building is packed wall to wall with people, most of them drunk or drinking, music wordless but loud even over the stomping of feet on tables as people dance merrily. 

Geralt feels a pulse of magic come from the bar, and his gaze immediately locks onto a short, fat baby with white wings protruding from it's back that allow it to hover above a stool. Geralt frowns.

_What the fuck is that?_

Yennefer must've felt the pulse too because she walks over to the baby, Geralt and Jaskier scrambling after her. The baby turns to them with a smile. "How may I help you, Yennefer of Vengerberg?"

"How is it you know my name?" 

"Why, because I am Cupid of course." The baby answers as if it was a perfectly acceptable answer. 

"Cupid?" Jaskier questions. 

"The deity of love, the bringer of fate, the matchmaker of humanity." Cupid answers. 

"Matchmaker of humanity – what does that mean exactly?" Jaskier prods. 

Cupid smiles. "I help people find their true love."

Geralt narrows his eyes. "With _magic?"_

"Yes."

"Love borne from magic isn't real." Yennefer says. 

"Ah, but in most cases the magic I use simply brings out pre-existing feelings. I do not twist hearts, simply inflame the spark so bright it can no longer be ignored." Cupid says. 

"In _most_ cases?" Jaskier prods. 

"My bow harnesses my magic and if a mortal were to use it, they could inflict false love on whoever the arrow struck."

"Does that happen oft – "

Geralt steps forward, interrupting Jaskier with his own question. "What have you done to this village?" 

"I simply brought out the love in their hearts."

"And the missing people?" Jaskier asks. 

Cupid frowns. "I've been here a month and every day eighty people come. The number has not changed."

Jaskier scoffs. "Excuse us if we don't believe the fat baby claiming to be some kind of love deity."

Cupid glares at him. "I am not a baby, I am a _cherub!"_

"Yennefer's friend is among the missing," Geralt interjects before Jaskier can continue insulting the deity. The sooner they got to the bottom of this the better. 

Cupid tilts his head curiously. "I sense only one tether of love to Yennefer here, and it is tied to you, Geralt of Rivia."

"Tether of love?" Jaskier repeats. 

"Humans have tethers to each other's souls when they form bonds – romantic or other. I can see these tethers. You, for example, Jaskier have one firmly tied to Geralt."

Jaskier pales when Geralt looks to him, hope and curiosity flaring in his chest. "Firmly is such a... _strong_ word."

Yennefer clears her throat suddenly, drawing their attention as she turns to face them. "Could you give us a moment?"

Jaskier narrows his eyes. "You want to speak to the fat love baby alone?" 

"I am a _Cherub_!" Cupid protests while Geralt frowns in confusion. 

"I _knew_ you had an ulterior motive for coming here!" Jaskier exclaims before grabbing onto Geralt's arm. "This witch always has an agenda and I wish you'd stop blindly trusting her. It only leads to trouble, Geralt."

Geralt stares into Yennefer's violet eyes a moment, then he nods, and walks away, dragging Jaskier with him. He plants him and Jaskier at the end of the bar. Whatever Yen had really come here for, Geralt would give her the opportunity to find it. She had sought him out, and that was enough to show how she trusted him. The least he could do was prove she was right to. 

"What do you suppose she's up to?" Jaskier questions, his eyes locked on Yennefer and Cupid. 

Geralt doesn't respond, busy watching the echange himself. 

Jaskier starts chatting up the barmaid who plies them both with alcohol that Geralt will likely have to pay for. He doesn't mind though. At this point in their friendship Geralt was used to it, knowing Jaskier liked the feeling of being cared for, and it wasn't like Jaskier never paid for anything, especially after a long stint at court. 

Geralt frowns when Cupid touches Yennefer's stomach, and he feels a pulse of magic. Cupid gives her an apologetic smile, and Yennefer sags with disappointment. Cupid wanders off to join in on the merriment around him, and Yennefer joins them after a moment. 

"Want to tell me why you lied?" Geralt tries. 

Yennefer takes his half-empty mug, "Not particularly," she says before chugging it. 

They stay an hour to drink – Jaskier managing to insult Cupid so much so that he leaves the village well before they do – and then portal away to one of Geralt's favorite fishing spots. Yennefer sets up their camp in a clearing nearby – her way of saying thank you, he guesses – while Geralt fishes and Jaskier lists out his many complaints about Yennefer and her wickedness. 

Geralt makes Jaskier carry the fish back, and the oddest thing happens when Yennefer glances over at them – Jaskier lets out a sharp breath and grabs onto him as if he was in desperate need of support and doesn't let go until Geralt takes the fish for deboning. It's as he's started on the fish that he finds out why. 

"Um, Geralt," Jaskier says. "I think I may have been struck by Cupid's arrow."

Geralt huffs, and rolls his eyes. "Is this your way of saying the bar wench is your new muse?"

Jaskier's hand grips onto his shoulder tightly. "It's more of a safety precaution so you won't punch me in the face when I tell you just how _lovely_ Yennefer looks today."

Geralt frowns, eyes snapping to Jaskier only to find him staring off in Yennfer's direction, a fondness in his eyes that he would definitely never hold for the witch. 

"Her hair looks so soft," Jaskier tells him. " _Is_ it soft Geralt?"

Geralt's frown deepens. "Fuck," he says softly, but with a lot of feeling. 

Yennefer laughs and laughs when Geralt tells her, finding the entire situation to be amusing. 

"I need your help, Yen," Geralt says. 

"And why should I help the fool clean up his mess?" Yennefer asks. 

"Because I am asking, because I don't know how, because we came to help you and now Jaskier needs you to return the favor. Pick a reason, and do it... _Please_."

Yennefer eyes him, a curious glint in her eyes. 

"Oh, Yennefer!" Jaskier calls, drawing their attention to him. He's got a flower of some kind in his teeth, and his lute in hand. "I think I have written a song that will perfectly illustrate your beauty to the masses."

Jaskier barely opens his mouth before Yennefer does some spell to knock him out. 

Geralt shoots her a curious look.

"I will track down Cupid, but if he sings one word to me I will kill him myself, Geralt." Yennefer tells him seriously, all amusement apparently gone. 

Geralt nods, and she portals away. He wonders if Cupid had actually prevented her from portaling or if she had lied to spend more time with him. He shakes his head. What a foolish thought. 

He goes over to check on Jaskier, finding him snoring peacefully in the dirt. He huffs, and pulls Jaskier closer to the fire.

Geralt was starting to think that if there was ever a way for something to go wrong it was sure as shit to happen if Jaskier was around. The bard seemed to have an unnatural proclivity to misfortune.

The bard wakes an hour later, pouting like a lovesick puppy when Geralt tells him Yennefer left to find Cupid. It's disturbing, but not quite as disturbing as the song Jaskier tries to write about the whole situation. 

Geralt nearly punches him, but the thought of hurting Jaskier, even one yearning after the same woman as him, is sickening. Despite his best efforts, Jaskier had become his best friend, and all he wanted was to protect him. 

"How does her skin feel, Geralt? From what I've seen I imagine it to be like warm velvet. And what does she smell like?" 

Geralt twitches, putting all of his effort into not knocking Jaskier out again. 

"Geralt?" 

Geralt doesn't acknowledge him, choosing instead to eat the fish he cooked while Jaskier was unconscious. This serves only to make Jaskier move in front of him, knees digging into the soft dirt, hands settling on Geralt's knees as he crowds into his space. 

"Geralt please, I need your help to write this." Jaskier pleas, eyes big, mouth set in an adorable pout. 

Geralt huffs, even as he feels himself starting to soften. Jaskier's eyes really were the most alluring shade of blue. "You _need_ to _eat_."

"But how I can I eat when my love is gone?" 

"You don't love her. You're just under cupid's spell," Geralt reminds him. 

Jaskier shakes his head stubbornly. "It's more than that! My heart aches in her absence, my stomach shrinks, my day feels colder, my co – "

Geralt clamps his hand over Jaskier's mouth. "I don't want to hear it."

Jaskier stares into his eyes, brow furrowed, but then he seems to come to some sort of realization and he gently pries Geralt's hand off his mouth, holding it captive between his own. He strokes Geralt's hand gently, unaware of the warmth it stirs in the witcher. 

"I've been a heartless fool, haven't I?" Jaskier mutters. "Of course you don't want to answer my questions. You love Yennefer too, and here I am carelessly declaring my love in the face of yours. I am _truly_ sorry Geralt."

Geralt's gaze fixes on their hands. Jaskier wasn't wholly accurate in his assumptions, but if it got him to shut up without Geralt having to reveal anything else, he would gladly play along. "It's fine, Jaskier, but for my sani – I mean my _sake_ will you refrain from composing your lyrics out loud?"

Jaskier smiles. "Of course. It's the least I could do."

And so Jaskier remained mostly quietly, occasionally humming, while Geralt waited, quite impatiently for Yennefer to return. 

"We're fucked," Yennefer says once she's finally portaled in. 

"My love!" Jaskier exclaims excitedly, jumping to his feet. He goes to take her arm, and gently lead her to the log Geralt sits on. 

Yennefer frowns, then looks to Geralt, ignoring Jaskier fiddling with her hair. "I found Cupid."

"Of course you did, my love, because you are brilliant." Jaskier says. 

Yennefer eyes him warily.

"What did he say?" Geralt questions. 

Yennefer slaps Jaskier's hands away, before answering. "He explained that he lost his bow while rushing away from this idiot."

"An idiot in love," Jaskier says, trying to reach for her again. 

Yennefer rolls her eyes and smacks his hand away. 

"Did he tell you how to fix this?" Geralt asks. 

"He said true love's kiss is the only way to dispel the magic."

Geralt stares at her, waiting for her to say she was only kidding, but she doesn't and all he can say is, " _Fuck_."

Jaskier tries to touch Yennefer's hair again and she pushes him into the dirt. "Who could love this screeching moron?"

"Well he _is_ very popular at court." Geralt points out. 

"Love and lust are not the same thing."

"But they are often interwined," Jaskier says, sitting up and brushing the dirt off himself. He quickly interjects himself in between Geralt and Yennefer. "But no, I don't think any of my muses hold any true love for me."

"Are there any loopholes you can think of, Yen?" Geralt asks, ignoring the prickle of jealousy at the tender way Jaskier is gazing at her. 

Yennefer appears to think a moment, then says, " _You_ could try kissing him."

Geralt's heart skips. "Me?"

"Cupid said he had a firm tether to you and true love can also be found in friendship." She has that same curious glint in her eyes from earlier. 

"I am _not_ kissing him!" Jaskier protests, jumping to his feet.

"Why not? He's very skilled at it." Yennefer says, making Jaskier frown, an echo of his usual thinly veiled annoyance at her presence set in his features.

"It's not _him_ I wish to kiss tonight."

"Only tonight?" She questions, and Jaskier struggles to speak, face turning pink. Yennefer looks at Geralt expectantly and he supposes he doesn't have much of a choice.

Geralt grunts, then stands up and grabs Jaskier's face, pulling him into a rough kiss. There's a pulse of magic between their lips, and then Jaskier's hand tangles in Geralt's hair, holding him in place as he kisses back. 

Geralt makes a soft noise of surprise, but he doesn't make to move away, relishing in the way Jaskier's mouth fits perfectly against his. 

Yennefer clears her throat after a moment, and Geralt breaks the kiss reluctantly, pulling back to meet Jaskier's gaze. He looks almost dazed.

"Still in love with Yennefer?" Geralt asks. 

Jaskier frowns. "What fool, besides you, would love that creepy witch?" 

Geralt huffs in amusement, and looks to Yennefer.

"If that's all, I will be on my way," She tells him, her expression closed to him now. 

Geralt nods, aware of Jaskier's fingers gently pulling his hair. "Thank you, Yen."

Yennefer nods, and opens a portal. 

"If you ever need my assistance again, don't hesitate to ask." Geralt tells her. 

Yennefer glances at him, then says. "Perhaps next time we won't bring the damsel in distress."

Geralt chuckles and she leaves. He barely moves before Jaskier's kissing him again – sweet and firm. He allows himself to return it briefly before pulling away. "The spell is broken, Jaskier," He reminds. 

"Can we really be certain of that?" Jaskier questions. "In fact, I think I feel a desire to finish my ballad of how beautiful Yennefer's lavender eyes are prickling under my skin. Maybe we should keep kissing just to be safe."

Geralt's lips tug briefly into a small smile, amusement washing over him. "Jaskier."

"Geralt." Jaskier says, crowding into his space. "By the way you've chosen to keep kissing me instead of pushing me into the dirt I doubt your true love is rooted solely in friendship. Just as I doubt that you don't wish to kiss me again."

"You've always been presumptuous," Geralt tells him, his hand fisting the front of Jaskier's shirt, readied to push or pull the bard. 

"And you've never minded as much as you pretend."

Geralt grunts, eyes flicking briefly to Jaskier's soft lips. "Perhaps not. Or perhaps I simply thought a brazen fool like you was safer irking me than someone else." 

He kisses Jaskier before he can even open his mouth, feeling protests die against his lips, and hands settle on his hips to pull him in closer. Maybe not all of Jaskier's misfortunes were so terrible after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this silly little idea of mine!


End file.
